Vindicated
by kitten4979
Summary: A 10 song drabble challenge response and the first foray into Mentalist territory for this writer. Jisbon.


**A/N - **Thank _MyOwnWorstCritic_ for this. She posted the criteria for the 10 song drabble challenge with her story so I thought I'd try this out. And let's be honest, I may have shuffled some of the songs after the initial shuffle so this would flow and make sense, though I know the challenge was to be random and not necessarily plot driven. I can be a bit OCD. Anyway... This is my first shot at "The Mentalist," hopefully I haven't butchered the show too much with this. Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think! Thanks, k

---

**I Know You Want Me – Pitbull**

"I know you want me."

"Excuse me?" Teresa Lisbon sputters, looking up from the mound of paperwork on her desk.

"It's okay Lisbon, I know you want me," Patrick Jane grins cheekily at her from her office door.

His comment momentarily throws her off guard. Outside, the team waits with breaths bated. Is tonight going to be the night they were going to move past this twisted form of foreplay?

"Actually, yes, Jane, I do want you," Teresa suddenly purrs, shocking the consultant and her team. Her emerald eyes roam his body, causing Patrick to shift nervously.

"Really?" he gulps, the Cheshire cat grin slowly sliding off his face. He is unable to note a trace of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes," she murmurs as she slinks from behind her desk and towards the door. She sidles next to his body, taking one of his hands into hers. Then she whispers softly into his ear, "I want you to go home."

* * *

**I'm Not Over – Carolina Liar**

Part of him wants to laugh out loud at the absurdity of the situation. He has to admit, she got him good. But then confusion consumes him. Why does part of him feel a bit disappointed as well?

Releasing his hand from her grip gently, Patrick twists his wedding band around his finger nervously. He can do this. This is just Teresa, his pseudo-boss and co-worker. They are just enjoying their usual harmless flirting and lighthearted banter. Everything is normal… isn't it?

So why does it bother him that she rebuffed him? Frowning, he kisses Teresa on the temple before hurrying away from her office, "Your wish is my command. Good night, Lisbon."

* * *

**One Sweet Love – Sara Bareilles**

Teresa sighs as she watches Patrick's retreating back. There is no denying that he is odd. Special, and not in a good way. Okay, maybe in the good way. She groans as she catches each of her team's eyes.

"Go home, guys," she growls at them.

There is no need to tell them twice. They scurry to gather their belongings and head for home. Frowning, Teresa decides to follow her own directive and begins to shut down her laptop. She's been close to Patrick before, but why did this time feel so different?

She shakes her head, she is being ridiculous. It's just Patrick. This is the way that they are. She loves him…

Wait, where is the part of her thought process that adds "like a brother" to that phrase? She squelches her desire to scream in frustration. This can't be right. No. When did she fall in love with Patrick Jane? The man that infuriates her to no end?

* * *

**Against All Odds – Phil Collins**

Patrick is waiting for her in the parking lot, leaning against her large SUV when she walks up to him.

"I thought I told you to go home," she chokes out.

He shrugs nonchalantly, "You didn't say whose home I was supposed to go to."

She screws up her face. Point Patrick. She opens her mouth with a rebuttal at the tip of her tongue when he cuts her off.

"I can't do this, Teresa. I'm not ready."

Her eyebrows shoot up, "Can't do what, Jane? What are you not ready for?"

"This," he says. Seeing the confusion etched across her face, he tries to further elaborate. "Us."

She furrows her brows, "What about this? About us? You're not making any sense."

He leans in and kisses her softly on her lips. "I'm sorry, Teresa. But I'm not ready to move on. Not yet."

* * *

**Come On Get Higher – Matt Nathanson**

Patrick scowls from his couch as he watches Teresa breeze out of the office, on her way to yet another date. His eyes narrow as she kisses her date on the cheek.

He knows that it is not her fault that the dynamic of their relationship shifted drastically since that night. There is no more lighthearted banter. There is no more harmless flirting. Conversations with Teresa Lisbon are now strictly business. And she is following his advice. She is moving on.

Without him. And he does not like it one bit.

"Tell her. Before it's too late."

He turns to see Wayne Rigsby eyeing him. "What?" Patrick asks, feigning ignorance.

Wayne shakes his head, "For a mentalist, you sure are dense sometimes."

* * *

**Back Of The Church – Michelle Featherstone**

Patrick grips the invitation in his hand tightly. His Teresa is getting married. To that guy. To that… thing. His Teresa. Not that guy's. Not that… thing's. Getting married. To that guy. To that… thing. His vision begins to blur as he grinds his teeth.

"You'll be there, won't you, Patrick?" she asks, pleading with her eyes.

Pleading. But for what? He searches her large green eyes deeply. What is she really asking him? Does she really expect him to sit silently in the back of the church while he watches her marry that guy? While he watches her marry that… thing?

But he wants her to be happy. He knows that she deserves a little bit of happiness in her life for once. Happiness that he is still unsure if he can give her. So he forces a smile.

"Of course, I will," he says as he kisses her on her cheek. "I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

**The Scientist – Coldplay**

"I can't let you do this."

Teresa looks at Patrick with wide eyes. "You can't do this, Jane. Not now," she says indignantly.

He shakes his head in remorse. "I'm sorry to do this to you now, Teresa. I really am," he apologizes.

"I'm getting married tomorrow, Patrick. Why are you doing this?" she cries. "Now? Of all times?"

He takes her hands as he begins to plead with her. "Because I just can't let you do this. Not in good conscience."

Tears begin to well in her eyes. "Don't I deserve a little happiness?"

He envelopes her into his arms as he captures her lips with his. "Of course you do, my dearest Lisbon. But not with him. Not with anyone else. You belong with me."

* * *

**Life Is Beautiful – Vega4**

Patrick slowly cracks opens his eyes in the darkened bedroom to see a sleeping Teresa lying next to him in bed. A naked Teresa, at that. Easily now one of his favorite Teresas. He reaches over and hugs her closer to his chest, enjoying the warmth of their bodies melded together. This feels right. He can easily get used to this. Waking up every morning next to her or with her in his arms. She stirs lightly in his arms and mutters something discernible. He kisses her temple softly, causing a small smile to spread across her angelic face.

"I love you," she mumbles before rolling away from him.

Yes, Patrick decides before sleep takes him over again, this is something he can definitely get used to.

* * *

**Mouth Shut – The Veronicas**

"I don't love you."

"You don't… what?" he asks her in disbelief.

"I don't love you. I mean, I do. But not the way that you deserve to be loved. I never should have said 'I do' that day," she continues. "I'm so sorry."

"So, you're saying that you regret the day we got married?"

"No," she says quickly.

"But you just said that you never should have said 'I do' that day," he points out.

Teresa looks at her husband. The pain in his eyes is evident. She hates putting him through this anguish. But she knows that he deserves the truth. That he deserves better than her. That in the three years that they have been married, that he has never captured her heart the way Patrick has. And still does.

* * *

**Vindicated – Dashboard Confessional**

She takes a deep breath before knocking on his door. After a moment, he answers, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yes, Lisbon?" he asks wearily. "Or is it… I'm sorry; I don't recall your married name. What is that again?"

She is aware that Patrick has not and may not ever forgive her for getting married that day. Even after their night together. How could she do it? He had asked her. To him? To them? She had no answer for him. At least none that would not hurt him any more than she already has. So he had quietly asked Virgil Minelli to transfer him to a different team while she was on her honeymoon. He was numb. He was hollow. He felt nothing when the CBI finally locked Red John up, the moment had felt incomplete without her by his side. But now, three years of strained silence has finally brought her back here. To him.

She has no words for him. She silently raises her left hand to show him her now ringless finger. His eyes widen before he calmly does the same. She crosses the threshold and steps into his arms. They are finally vindicated.


End file.
